


Emergency Bulletin

by liquidCitrus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (sort of), Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Steven Universe: The Movie, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: While Steven saves the Earth, Peridot uses the best outlet she has - her TubeTube channel - to try and save the people on it.(Ficlet. Nomajorspoilers for the Steven Universe movie, but it spills one of the early bits.)





	Emergency Bulletin

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about "destroy the entire Earth" is that it would affect places _outside_ Beach City before being stopped...

Unlike almost all of Peridot's videos, this one has no elaborate edited introduction, no nice microphone, no direct capture setup. Peridot is pointing her phone camera directly at her computer screen. Her only concession to shareability is that she's recording in landscape.

"By now, your seismologists - wait, do you call them seismologists? Um, Earth scientists - know that something's wrong. Someone has landed and started a Red Giant-class injector filled with fifth-level scour toxin. It's suffusing the Earth with its payload. It'll decouple the - "

"Peridot," Lapis says from somewhere offscreen, "less technobabble."

"Right," says Peridot, swinging the camera from her computer display out to the canyon of poison nearby. "This seeps through the soil and destroys organic life. My models suggest it'll reach Empire City about ten minutes from now. If you see this purple goo, don't touch it. Get as high up manmade structures as you can. Take food with you. Canned is good, highly processed is better, it needs to be as inorganic as possible."

Peridot stops for a moment. "I assume Steven's going to figure out how to stop this at some point. If not..."

"Let's not get into that," Bismuth cuts in. "Buildings, rations, up. _Go._"

There is the rustling noise of Peridot's hand accidentally bumping the microphone, and then the video suddenly jukes sideways as she hits the button to end it.


End file.
